Undercover Harmony
by Yain
Summary: In an orchestra, everyone share a special bond, but what happens if the bond is broken by some strange events? [Kumirei]
1. Chapter 1

Undercover Harmony

By Yain

* * *

The hall was filled with a strong, powerful yet sweet and melodious music. A perfect harmony between the musicians composing the orchestra, a bond that wasn't breakable. In the front, a beauty recognized among all, but overall, a fabulous musician, a trumpet prodigy. The woman was probably young, one could say twenty, another would say twenty three. She probably did not care about the number as only the tune she was playing seemed to matter to her.

She was enthralled and enthralled the very audience with her notes that varied from pianissimo to forte and then fortissimo only to manage to get her sound under perfect control with crescendos and decrescendos. The orchestra followed the artist under their conductor's directions. The man was very proud of his student that was standing as the soloist of this orchestra he'd made from scratch.

The performance continued without interruption, without any seeming problems or trouble. Everything was going on perfectly.

Everything was so dreamy-like that when the lights in the room suddenly shut down, nobody thought of it at first as the soloist had been bowing to salute the audience. Nobody knew what was happening, nor even did the orchestra or the conductor. Nobody but the sole person who was smirking with a smile that could freeze anyone's blood if seen.

When the light was back on, the trumpetist was frozen on her spot, as if she'd seen death in front of her, but shook the feeling away with professionalism and bowed one last time before disappearing from the scene, followed by the orchestra members who were quick to whisper about the technical incident which had just occurred.

"Are you ok?" said one girl to the long haired solist to which she had answered positively and showed her best face to let her understand that she wasn't lying. Acknowledging the answer, the girl turned away and disappeared to talk with her friends.

Checking her side, the girl checked the room to find someone in particular, which she was quick to find since the said person was surrounded by her fellow musicians.

"Misato, a word please?" said the soloist to the counter mistress, letting her know the matter was urgent. The two girls went to a room down a alleyway and entered it.

"Ah, could you please put your violin down on this table, I want to hug you for what you've done today, your support was welcomed." The request from the soloist, but thrilled to be worth of such a gesture from her, the counter mistress beamed to her and did as she was told. In the meantime, as the girl were hugging, they continued to talk about various things.

What the violinist did not know was that someone was taking extremely good care of her violin right behind her, carefully putting it in a case, pulling another one, seemingly identical to hers in form and look and setting it on the very table the same violin had been. When the switch was done, the person disappeared with the case and the soloist finally let go of her supposedly friend not without kissing her on the cheek to thank her again.

The trumpetist never appeared to this orchestra again, a note to them led them to think that she had been involved in an accident and killed in it. To every of them, the girl was dead.

While the orchestra mourned, people were even more worried about one specific musician. This woman had been the closest to the soloist, friend with her and by her side for many years, accompanying her in more than one orchestras, she was the part leader of the euphoniums. Every days, she would come to the orchestra, with red eyes, but she told everyone she would not give up the ensemble. They had been welcoming of her when she joined so she did not want to give up on them.

To everybody, the girl seemed far more broke and destroyed by the loss of her dearest friend, of her very best friend, some would even say of her one true love.

So when she had one day, came with her two euphoniums, asking someone to play her old one, people had found it strange, bizarre even. She'd claimed it was for the nostalgia. She wanted to hear someone less experienced than her to play her old euphonium in order to remind her of her young self that had been the one playing with the soloist. She'd even asked a trumpetist to play the passed-away girl's part to make it even more real.

The atmosphere, while this whole thing happened, had been heavy, awful even. One could have very easily said that there was no word to describe the actual feeling and so, when the end had came, that the tubist had left with her two euphoniums telling everyone, almost breaking down before them, that she was not able to play this day, everybody had been relieved.

And everyone felt guilty for this very feeling the next day.

The girl had apparently been found dead in her home, accordingly to the police, she'd taken her own life.

The orchestra had lost two incredible musicians in a week and nobody felt like playing anymore. Nobody were able to play anymore and the concert of the orchestra had all been canceled. Nobody would play anymore in that orchestra, as they all felt that they'd been cursed by the seeming death of the two girls.

Narue Youkasa and Mikoto Ousaki had left the world with no trace, death had taken them.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ahh I know. What a mystery right? You've come this far and I bet your head is full of questions. I bet that you were on a roll&coaster ride of emotion but then, the end set your out of you misery. What for though? I left clues inside the story, I will give a big-up and mention those who found them in the next chapter!

As for the story, I cannot tell you yet if this will be a short one with two or three chapters or more. I'll try to keep it as short as possible though, as I more than often get bored of my fictions.

This fandom is the absolute best! I have received a lot of feed-back on my last fiction, that I will not continue, or at least, not for now.  
Thank you a WHOLE LOT in advance and stay awesome people please.

Leave a review please, it helps me keeping motivation!

Yain.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover Harmony

By Yain

* * *

" _Tssk"_ whispered an annoyed voice, that was seemingly sweet despite its obvious hardened tone. The girl finally had someone to buy her treasure but when the deal had been close to done, the customers backed away pretending that the merchandise was a false one.

" _Tssk"_ repeated the voice. The person was eyeing the room, full of dark shadows on the ground wondering how she'd be able to cover it all. She'd need to come up with something eventually.

This one girl had always been a careful one, so her care here were not about covering up her presence, because nobody would figure it out once the scene was discovered, her main concern here was to disguise the room in order to have it appear as if it had been a rebellion.

But what annoyed her even more was that for once, her assistant had been utterly right. She'd scored a bullseye. " _Goddamnit."_

The assistant had found the deal to be abnormally rushed, as if they had been trying to cover up something or to try to get hold of the girl, yet she'd brushed it off as she needed the money. She'd yelled at her assistant and told her to shut it unless she wished a whole and all-expenses-covered, new, chirurgical face. She'd been too impulsive, and she usually knew better than this but somehow, recently she was agitated.

After managing to replace things to look like the whole party had been killing each other, the girl casually left, on her guard at every time, the room and then the building. Stealth was one of her best assets. She was one to be able to move around a room in complete darkness, without any single noise. If she got close to you, you wouldn't even notice.

She was one among the best…

...and yet that of hers assistant made her anxious as she'd never been ever before. " _Goddamnit."_

The girl pretended to have no name, she merely was a shadow in anyone's life, she was one to be able to get close to you, to get information about you and from you and yet, you wouldn't even notice it. Precision, determination and quick decision were the words that she abided by. There was not a day starting when she did not tell herself those words.

Yet, recently, the days were starting to take a slight different beginning. She would wake up and dream about reaching toward the other girl. She wished to lose her hands in the hair of that girl, feel her skin against the palm of her hands and- " _Goddamnit."_ she would say every time.

She knew deep down that such events would not happen - the assistant feared her way too much since the moment she'd discovered her occupation. Worse was that it was perfectly normal. She'd been forced to become her assistant unless she wished to know a far less enjoyable future.

* * *

It had been a casual day for the dealer. She had proceeded warily and cautiously. To be honest, if anyone had been in her stead, they wouldn't have had that agility to proceed as well as the girl had. The target was a truly basic paint, merely because she had been bored lately and had wished to entertain herself by casually robbing something that was a given to her judgement. The paint had been off the exhibition for quite a bit when she had decided to steal it, meaning she only needed to enter the storage area.

Of course, the girl had not been reckless. She would never allow herself to. In order for everything to go smoothly the girl had studied maps, guard's rounds, their schedules but also memorised the schedule of the museum which she had had no trouble getting access to. There was no visits scheduled for that day so really, it had seemed to be the perfect day to put her anti-boredom plan into action.

She did not get hasty and prepared everything with extreme care, she did not wish for her tools to get rusty and fail her at a random time. She had to avoid such a situation at all cost. It had been only once everything had been checked, double and triple checked that the thief deemed herself to be ready.

So began her infiltration, which really, had given her no whatsoever pain. If anything, it had gone perfectly. Getting to the area in the storage to find the paint to be exactly where she had memorised it to be, leaving before the next guard on call came to her zone, getting out in the street, everything had gone too perfectly.

At the present time she still wished that this totally random girl, standing frozen in front of her as she was climbing out of the street's manhole, had not been there that day.

No matter how you looked at the situation, it had been rather obvious that the girl, climbing out of a manhole with a paint on her back, all the while you heard police cars' sirens blaring through the city, was a problematic individual.

The thief had thrown glances at her sides before jumping out, replacing the manhole cover correctly, and pulling forcefully the frozen girl with her, hugging her body with her own in order to hide in the shadow as the loud cars drove by. The dealer needed to get back on the move before long or both of the girl would be in serious danger. She had leaned forward to check if the street, which had been desert except for that girl, was back to its previous state.

Judging the situation back to green lights, the thief had pulled the other girl with her until they finally reached her hideout. The witness thrown on the sofa, the thief had gone to change her attire before going back to the girl. It had been then that the thief lost her perfect calm and poised composure.

She could still remember how that day, her mind had been screaming ' _why her'_ again and again. She also remembered how she had pulled out a gun and pointed it in the girl's direction.

She remembered the look on the witness's face, every emotions she'd went through. Never would she allow herself to forgot that day.

That day when she had been forced by her own principle to point a gun at her very own best friend.

" _Real fucking good_." complained the girl one last time.

She had really wished to keep a good relationship with old best friend, her assistant. She was perfectly aware that the situation when they had both met that day, had not been the exact day she imagined to reunite with her best friend. The sole positive aspect that had came out of that encounter was that the thief had no more secrets to her best friend, well, assistant.

Still, the thief regretted her poorly chosen decision from that day. Had it been anyone else in the witness's stead, the thief would have erased their existence, showing no mercy. But her feelings had gotten the better of her and made her hesitant to press the trigger and had eventually spared her.

Looking back at the events from a different perspective, from the one she was in at that time, she understood that her decision had been a wise one. That damn assistant had proved to be absolutely right on the stupid trade. Sighing as she got in the hideout, she decided she would try to be a bit thankful to her assistant...

… who was sprawled on the sofa, in thin panties, her bare smooth legs over the armrest, her shirt pulled up to her breast line, her silky her all over the pillow while a music book was resting open on her face. Paying attention, she was even letting out tiny, adorable snores. Music sheets were sprawled on the ground.

It was at that precise sight that Oumae Kumiko's brain froze.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's late, I should be sleeping, I have class early tomorrow but I was inspired. Good. Great.

I like the story really, I think about it a lot and I even write down my ideas in a notebook. I never do that, send help. I plan to adapt this story to the Negitoro fandom in the future if I ever finish this story... I hope I will. I wish you don't mine my grammar, it is messy by moments. (Did I mention that Negitoro stands for Hatsune Miku x Megurine Luka from the Vocaloids? Oh I just did.)

Also you probably noticed already but I only write short chapters, I admire those who write super long chapters... Thumb up to them, you're the best.  
I wanted to say a lot more things, here but I forgot again, ah well...

Enjoy I guess! Oh and leave a review, they are always more than welcomed. :D


End file.
